


I, Icarus

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Jacksepticeye (RPF), Markiplier (RPF)
Genre: Fear, Icarus and the sun, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, ansgt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is the sun and, sadly, Jack knows he is Icarus</p>
            </blockquote>





	I, Icarus

**Author's Note:**

> This came from know where

You may as well be the sun. You are like a million solar systems and I know if I happen to stare much longer I may be blinded. You have skin that has the map of the universe written on it and I want to understand it all in the way no one ever has or should. 

I watch you orbit me and I can't help but want to take a deep breath and burn my lungs out because right now I'm already burning. You have hair that was cold as the nothing but now as red, hot and vivid as the sun that you are. I never thought I would find you, my sun. The center of everything I have ever known and now I may call you mine. My Mark, my sun. 

But now I have found that though you may be my sun. I am Icarus, have wax wings and too much love. I have found that I am only able to get close on wings of wax and dreams. I am grounded below you only able to look up and wonder and wait. 

I wasn't meant to fall in love with you, so distant and unreachable. But now I can't reach you, I shouldn't but I do. I can see you. But can you see me? I know you do. You do at night, when we are only alone and together. 

When we are both burning, too hot and too bright. Your fingers leave flames across my skin. Leaving trails of invisible scars. I long for the scars they leave. When you enter me, I feel like I am the sun. You call out my name, it's a breathy whisper that kills me. Jack, you say and I can only cry out in pleasure and fire. 

Because...

I, Icarus, have wax wings of feathers and you are my sun and I have flown too close and am now falling. I'm falling and all I can hope is you love me enough to catch me and care for me because without that, I will cease to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are ok but comments are o-AYYYE


End file.
